In Another Life
by Flouritegem
Summary: Haru Hotaru is an unnoticed student in class 1-B. She used to hate everyone in 1-A, because they were publicity hogs, right? But, when she falls madly in love with Tenya Iida, her crush from class 1-A, she convinces Mr. Kan to transfer her to class 1-A, where she gets more publicity then she can ever imagine and gets to spend more time with her soulmate!
1. Chapter 1

Haru was a normal student at UA high. Of course, she wasn't in class 1-A! That would be stupid. She was in class 1-B, the definite side cast class. What class 1-A didn't know though was that class 1-B is just as good as them, maybe even better. Haru, for one, thought her quirk was really cool. But, she didn't get any publicity for her skills or quirk. Her quirk was ingenium skates. She could create roller skates on any footwear, or even just your bare foot! She also had engine pipes in her ankles and arms! Why was she not noticed?

The UA sports festival was in a day, and because of an odd number of classmates in class 1-A and 1-B, Haru had to switch to the 1-A team. Maybe she would actually be noticed then! But, she was still dreading facing the kids in 1-A, who were definitley major jerks. Haru walked home, contemplating how to make it through the festival, and trying to remember all she could about the students in class 1-A. Cars rushed through the busy Musutafu streets, and everyday citizens crawled the sidewalks. UA students mostly dominated the sidewalks at this time, but there were the occasional stay-at-home moms and their kids or middle schoolers, who got out earlier than the high schoolers. After half an hour of treacherous walking, Haru reached her family's apartment. She opened the large oak door and walked into the prestigious lobby. Gold chandeliers complete with diamond accents hung everywhere. Two fires burned in their fireplaces one opposite sides of the large room. The Starbucks was bustling with activity, and Haru walked up. She pulled out her official class 1-B wallet, where she kept her cretic cards and class ID. While waiting in line, she decided on a strawberry-banana frappuccino. After a young couple ordered, then an old man, Haru walked up and looked up at the tall worker. He was very tall and muscular but looked about her age. He had a square jaw, straight black hair, and rectangular glasses. Haru stared at him with her mouth open, and she knew she was blushing, HARD. He was just so amazing! He smiled at her and stuck his hand out. "Tenya Iida, Class 1-A," he said, extremely seriously. Haru smiled back and grabbed his hand, shaking it lightly, "Haru Hotaru," She muttered, blushing. They sat there for a minute, looking at each other, until the person behind Haru piped in with, "Are we goin' or not?" Haru rolled her eyes where the person couldn't see it, but Iida could, and said, "Strawberry-banana frappuccino, coconut milk please," She ordered. Then she made finger guns and said, "And you already know my name!" She took out a credit card from her wallet and swiped it. Then, she signed her name in a swirly stroke, looked at Iida one last time, smiling and blushing, and walked to sit down on a plushy chair to wait. A few minutes later her name was called. "Haru," Iida called, smiling. They were either very understaffed, or Iida just wanted to see her smile. So, she walked up to the counter, took the cold drink, and smiled warmly at him. Finally, she walked to her room, cheeks on fire.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after practically fainting as soon as she got into her apartment the previous day, Haru woke up at 7:00 AM, on the couch. She was surprised at her surroundings because she thought she would be in bed. _Today is the day before the sports festival,_ Haru thought to herself. _We're probably just training. Yes!_ She was really excited to use her quirk all day that day. She got dressed in her uniform and brushed her teeth at the same time. Then she ate breakfast and put her black hair in a ponytail. She slung her small bag (With her tracksuit, wallet, and a snack in it) over her shoulder, yelled, "Bye mom!" and rushed out the door.

Haru ran down the bustling sidewalks. She was headed towards UA high, a large building in the distance. _20 minutes!_ She thought to herself. She wondered if she would see Iida. She ignored the blush crawling up her cheeks and sped up, contemplating what would happen if she was late.

A minute before bell Haru sat down in her desk, playing with her hair and keeping to herself. The bell rang and her teacher appeared. "Good morning class." He started, "Today we will be using the Track Complex. But, we will have to share it with Class 1-A."

There were many groans from the students of 1-B, but Haru just wondered if Iida would be there. "Everyone get into their gym gear and head to the Complex." Haru grabbed her bag and was about to start walking towards the door, but her teacher said, "Haru, wait. We need to talk." Haru felt sweat form on her brow. _What'd she do now?_

She walked up to the teacher's desk. "Yes?" She asked. "Well… we've decided that since our festival games each involve splitting into two equal teams, and since we have one extra person in our class, that you should join Class 1-A at the festival.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like time itself stopped. The sole class I hated is now going to be my class for the festival.

But wait… Isn't Iida-kun in Class 1-A? I perked up a little and asked, "Isn't that the class with the brother of Ingenium? And the kid who basically has All Might's powers?" My teacher nodded and said, "I hope you're not too mad.." "Not really," I said, but to be honest, I was really excited to see my crush again!

After school I headed home, nervous to see Iida-Kun again. What if I messed up? Sweat ran down my forehead. I bit my lip as I walked into the main lobby of my apartment. I looked over to the Starbucks to the right and saw Iida busy making a drink for someone else.

I walked up to the counter and said, "Iida-kun!" As soon as he saw me he smiled and blushed. "Passion tea please!" I ordered. "For…" "Haru." He finished. I laughed and sat down on a comfy couch close to the counter.

In a matter of minutes, Iida-Kun had her tea ready and brought it to her. He sat by her on the couch, his hip almost touching hers. "Can we talk for a minute?"


	4. Chapter 4

Iida-Kun was sitting close to me, asking, "Can we talk for a minute?" My face flared up into a fiery tomato. _So close,_ I thought. "I heard you were gonna be with us for the sports festival," He said. I nodded. "I'm looking forward to training with you," He said. I smiled, laughed awkwardly, and stared into his eyes. _They're so blue!_ I thought and regretted it right after. That was lame.

He was so close I could smell his breath. It smelled like mints. Just thinking about it makes me want to k… No. I can't.

I snapped back to reality. His face was so close to mine now. He was smiling. I scooted even closer and put my arms around his neck. I buried my head into his chest and smiled to myself. _This is what a relationship is supposed to be like._


	5. Chapter 5

Iida-Kun looked surprised but didn't pull away. He rested a hand on my head and blushed. "Why are you so perfect?" I muttered. He took a minute to think and said, "I'm not the perfect one. You are." I lifted my head up and pushed myself up, brushing his lips on mine.

I smiled and said, "I have to go. See you at school." He looked flustered, but I didn't know how to react, so I headed towards the elevators.

 _Why did I do that? How did I do that?_

As I rode the elevator to my room I contemplated these questions. I just ended up confusing myself more. I walked into my apartment with my face blushing like crazy. My mom looked up from the couch and said, "Why are you blushing?" "Noooooo reasonnnnnn," I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up early in the morning, even earlier than my alarm. My eyes shot open at 5:00, and I couldn't get back to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Iida. _Is this what love is supposed to be?_ I wondered.  
Once I got to school, I walked up to my teacher's desk and asked, "Where do I go?" "Just follow us to the training center and train with 1-A. They're already informed about you, and they should be fairly welcoming."

I walked into the training center and glanced around. Their teacher, a hero I've never seen before, was sleeping in the corner. A boy with red and white hair was sending ice crystals at cloth dummies. He turned around, Staring at me with ice-cold eyes. He was attractive, I would give him that. I then notice he had a grotesque burn on the left side of his face. She quickly avoided his gaze.

Then she saw a blur whizzing around the training center. It stopped, and Iida-Kun removed his white helmet, his hair blowing in the breeze. He took off his glasses and cleaned them. I froze for a minute, an eerie chill running through my body.

I snuck up behind Iida, being as quiet as I could. I quickly grabbed his shoulders and pressed myself on his back. I felt him jump and start to blush. I laughed softly and whispered into his ear, "Guess who?"

A curvy girl with short brown hair walked up and said, "ooooooooo, Iida-Kun! You have a girlfriend!" "Uhm…" He responded. I noted that he didn't decline.


	7. Chapter 7

I started training with class 1-A, keeping the real potential of my powers a secret in case something happens. She hung around with Iida-Kun and his friends Midorya, Uraraka, and Todoroki. Midorya had a power similar to All Might's, Todoroki was the ice-powered boy she saw earlier, and Uraraka could make things float. All of Iida's friends were really nice, but I felt weird vibed coming from Uraraka.

I wiggled uncomfortably in my seat. Uraraka was definitely glaring at me, and I didn't know why. Did Uraraka love Iida too? Iida notice her nervousness and said, "I'm going to get a napkin, I'll be right back," and glanced at me. _It's funny how he always talks so seriously around his friends._

Iida met me at the doorway to the hallways, leaning against the wall. "Why were you so nervous back there?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around his waist (I was too short to reach any higher) and said, "I'm getting weird vibes from Uraraka." I frowned. "Don't make fun of me though," I added, fake pouting.

He chuckled and stroked my hair like I was a little kid. We stayed like that for a long time. My arms around him, him playing with my hair. "Aren't people going to be worried about us?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "Maybe," Iida said and took his glasses off to clean them.

I jumped up and grabbed the glasses from his hands and set them on the ground. "Why-" And then I kissed him. His eyes widened in surprise. I had my arms slung around his neck and my lips pressed against his. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on the sides of my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Ochako Uraraka was standing in the doorway, glaring at me. A dark shadow covered her face, making her look wrathful and sinister despite the blush still on her cheeks.

"Iida-Kun." She murmured. "You lied to me." "No Uraraka-San. I told you I had a girlfriend." Uraraka's face faltered. "She's your girlfriend, huh? You're going to regret that," her voice cracked, "Haru-San!"

"Iida-Kun," I whispered, "I'm scared of her." "I don't understand!" He said, "She would never do something like this. I told her I didn't love her. But she didn't believe me." "Iida-Kun, I want to sleep at your house tonight." "Are you sure?" He asked, "My parents can be a little too… hospitable." Haru snickered and said, "I'm so excited to meet them."

I was actually quite nervous to meet them. Plus, I got to meet the incredibly handsome Engineum. As soon as I entered the house holding Iida's hand, with my best clothes on, Iida's parents rushed to the door. His father stuck his hand out, and I shook it. His mother stuck out her arms for a hug, and I hugged her, partially confused why she would hug a stranger.

I sat down at the Iidas' dining table and ate a delicious dinner. I talked with Iida's father and joked with his mother. When it was time for everyone to go to bed, Iida said, "Wanna watch some TV?" I nodded and smiled, and we snuggled up under a blanket together.

When I woke up I was in a bed I didn't know. Another shape was beside her. It had broad shoulders and bulging muscles. My heartbeat quickened. Who's bed was I in?

Then I remembered what had happened the night before. I had fallen asleep while watching TV with Iida-kun, and I faintly remembered him carrying me to bed. But, I didn't remember him getting in bed with me. I rolled over and pressed against Iida. He was so warm. _Wait…_ I thought, _Is this right? We're not technically sleeping together, are we?_

Iida rolled over but didn't wake up. We were facing each other now. He took his glasses off last night, and he looked stunning, with a halo of light surrounding him and his shirt… Wait, his shirt was off? I blushed and tried not to think about it.


End file.
